ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M9: Moblashed
A game based on Homestuck that introduced a "chain" format for powers. Roles Kid (town) Roles Rolechecker: Standard inspector. Can nominate a player each night to discover their nature. Killer: '''Can kill another player unilaterally at night and learn his affiliation. Cannot kill on two consecutive nights. '''Coroner: Learns the affiliation and title of all dead players, regardless of the manner of their death. Revenant: Resurrects with a new title two phases after his initial death. Bomb: Causes the death of whoever kills him (deciding lynch vote/deciding nightkill vote/special role). Protector: Can secretly nominate another player for protection from any and all kills during night or day phases (but not both in one day). If any protection attempt it successful, the power cannot be used again for three more phases. Roleblocker: Once per game, may prevent trolls from using power roles during the night phase. Changer: May, once per game, end night phase immediately and proceed to the next day with no nightkills or power actions on either side. Swapper: May permanently exchange titles with another player. If done at night, the Swapper may also use the powers of his new title that night. The player on the other end of the transaction becomes the new Swapper. President: While the President is active, the trolls cannot win on an equality, as the President's vote carries enough weight to negate a potential stalemate/dogpile. Stonewall: Cannot be lynched by plurality, only majority. If the Stonewall has a plurality of accusations at the end of a day, these accusations are discarded and the lynch proceeds as if they were not cast. Troll (mafia) Roles Fogger: Once per game, the Confuser may nominate a player and cause any information that player might learn during the same night phase to be useless. (Applies to Rolecheckers, Coroners, and Killers.) Forger: Once per night, the Forger may nominate a player on either side to cause that player to return incorrect results upon examination. Bomb: '''If lynched, kills the last player to levy an accusation against him. Does not affect players who kill him in any other manner. '''Scrambler: '''Once per game, may nominate a kid player to have his title permanently changed. '''Limiter: Once per game, may elect to have the following day truncated by 24 hours. Dramatis Personae Kids (town) *Adam/malignantXylophone (Seer of Ego) *Karzac/tolerantAnatomy (Savior of Courage, formerly Hermit of Ascent) *Alpha Werewolf/pocketProfessor (Knight of Peace) *Dizzy/futureJuggernaut (Poet of Truth) *SDMX/greyscaleExtinguisher (Scourge of Flesh) *botticus/acapellaQuestioner (Ranger of Blood) *Umby/robustBacteria (Envoy of Beyond) *Brickroad/octagonInfiltrator (Page of Soul) *McClain/ductileTyphoon (Host of Life) *Destil/outlandishLuminary (Bard of Justice, formerly Mage of Vengeance) *kaisel/yesterdaysOdyssey (Thane of Karma, formerly Bard of Justice) *Winter/laughableVestibule (Guardian of Space) *shivam/rainbowApothecary (Bane of Skill) *Falselogic/silentTaxonomist (Agent of Null) *Phantoon/directoryUsurper (Thief of Time) *Yimothy/restlesscelebration (Trickster of Power) *widdershins/imperfectVisionary (Mage of Vengeance, formerly Stranger of Self) *Wheels/spectralInferno (Shaman of Hope) *Byron/analogParadox (Noble of Force) *poetfox/paragonRenegade (Advocate of Guile) *Paul le Fou/hystericalGambler (Hero of Innocence) Trolls (mafia) *Tock/zealousMobster (Scribe of Void) *Rai/textbookNotation (Rogue of Mind) *JohnB/destituteMaterialist (Squire of Madness, formerly Thane of Karma) *spineshark/knottedNoisemaker (Dealer of Wild) *Nodal/irreverentWaterfall (Keeper of Chance) The Game Day 1: Lynched Yimothy (Kid) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=947111&postcount=393 Night 1: Trolls nightkill McClain (Kid) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=948423&postcount=394 Day 2: Lynched Byron (Kid) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=951922&postcount=776 Night 2: Trolls nightkill Alpha Werewolf (failed) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=953624&postcount=781 Day 3: Lynched Dizzy (Kid) - shortened day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=955009&postcount=901 Night 3: Trolls nightkill Alpha Werewolf (Kid) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=956956&postcount=904 Day 4: Lynched Nodal (Troll) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=960420&postcount=1263 Night 4: Trolls nightkill Adam (Kid) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=961826&postcount=1264 Day 5: Lynched Wheels (Kid) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=965323&postcount=1659 Night 5: Trolls nightkill Phantoon (Kid) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=967115&postcount=1660 Day 6: Lynched poetfox (Kid) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=969312&postcount=1835 Night 6: Trolls nightkill SDMX (Kid) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971024&postcount=1836 Day 7: Lynched Tock (Troll) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972778&postcount=2071 Trolls forfeit. Category:Games